Joe Jonas and Mila the Vampire
by soupus
Summary: JONAS FIC. How does a Jonas look to a vampire? Is his scent stronger than others? How does a vampire look to a Jonas? Does the danger surrounding her captivate him? Joe is about to find out that loving a 'Mila the Vampire' will be the test of his life.


**JONAS FIC. How does a Jonas look to a vampire? Does his blood taste sweeter? Is his scent stronger than others? How does a vampire look to a Jonas? Does the danger surrounding her captivate them? Is her undead soul a source of life?**

**JONAS with a sort of True Blood/ Twilight twist. The full plot is owned by me as well as the terms Dracul's, Jacklo's and Barceló's.

* * *

**

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Nick asked Kevin as they walked to their lockers.

"I think a song about macaroni and cheese would be awesome."

"Why man?"

"Because it's one of my childhood favorites!"

Nick shook his head and opened his locker, Joe and Stella walking up.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Stella asked.

"Kevin wants to write a song about macaroni and cheese."

"What? Kevin why?"

"Because it's awesome!"

"We're not writing the song Kevin, end of story," Nick said firmly.

Kevin crossed his arms and leaned against his locker.

"Dude sometimes I think you were meant to be born last," Joe said.

Stella rolled her eyes and stood between the boys.

"Whatever. I designed a new winter wardrobe for you guys and I'd like to try everything on you guys this afternoon so make sure you're home by three."

"Sounds good, now I have to get to Italian history or I'm dead," Joe said, running down the hall.

"Since when is he taking Italian history?" Stella asked.

"Since he got kicked out of Roman history," Nick answered.

"Since when was he taking Roman history?"

"Since he got kicked out of Spanish history," Kevin answered this time.

"Since when was he…"

"Goodbye Stella," the boys said, walking off on either side of her.

Stella simply shrugged and walked to her own history class.

* * *

Joe got to class just in time to hear the bell ring.

"Cutting it close Jonas," Mr. Carlen said.

"But still on time."

Joe sat at his seat and pulled out a notebook even though he knew very well he wasn't going to be taking any notes.

Halfway through Mr. Carlen's boring lecture there was a knock at the door and the principal walked in.

"Um Mr. Carlen, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Yes."

The two men stepped outside for a few minutes then walked back in, this time with a girl.

The second Joe's eyes landed on her he felt his heart skip about a hundred beats.

She kept a serious look on her face and there was absolutely no sign of her letting her guard down. Her hair was long and straight with bangs resting in a perfect horizontal line on her forehead. She was tall, probably Joe's height, and had a full figure.

She was wearing burgundy pants with a baby blue camisole and a plaid vest. It would definitely be an outfit that Stella would be proud of.

Principal Marko stepped up.

"Hello kids. We have a new student joining us here at Horace Mantis Academy so please be warm and welcoming to Mila Santibella."

Mila simply gave everyone a nod.

"Um Mila… well Mila is…" Mr. Carlen started but couldn't get out what he was trying to say.

"A vampire," Mila finished.

Every single student gasped and three girls got up screaming and ran out of the room.

Mila remained where she stood, calm as ever.

Vampires had come out of the 'coffin' a couple of years earlier but most had remained in vampire communities in northern Canada, Europe and some in Australia. When they first came out they were restricted to solely living in vampire communities and were imprisoned if they came out. Things changed though when people saw that they didn't come out with bad intentions nor did they have any. They didn't bite a human unless that human gave them permission and they certainly didn't kill for leisure. They now had their own rights and were treated with the respect they deserved.

Some people, of course, still believed they were only out to do bad and feared them.

In reality though they were simply human beings, except for the being dead part.

Never had a vampire been in Oakland though and definitely not at Horace Mantis Academy.

"I'm sorry about that Mila, students here just aren't used to vampires," principal Marko apologized.

"It's all right."

"I hope the rest of you give Mila the respect she deserves. She's here to learn like you all are. I'll let you get back to work now."

Principal Marko turned around and left the room but nobody noticed. A bomb could have gone off and nobody would have noticed. All they were doing was staring at the vampire at the front of the class.

"I'm going to take a seat now," Mila said to Mr. Carlen.

He nodded and pointed a seat in the back.

* * *

Joe couldn't believe what had just happened.

A vampire, at his school?

His parents had always told him and his brothers to accept them but they had never actually met one.

Now that one was sitting right behind him would things change?

Would he and his brothers have to change schools?

He hoped not because he could already feel a burning want and need for Mila within him.

He slowly turned around to look at her and the minute his eyes landed on her she looked up at him.

"I'm Joseph, but everyone calls me Joe," he suddenly said.

"Hello."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"For seventeen years Bella," she said, mocking his questions since they were straight out of _Twilight_.

"I thought you guys were made years ago."

"Not all of us are of that kind Joseph."

Joe liked that she called him by his full name.

"Well what do you mean?"

"Mila and Joe, if you guys want to talk I suggest you leave my classroom," Mr. Carlen said.

Joe quickly turned in his seat but heard the sound of a book closing behind him.

"Very well," Mila said. "We'll finish this conversation outside then. Come on Joseph."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Carlen asked. "Young lady the only place you will finish this conversation is at the principal's office."

Mila dropped her book on her desk and walked over to Mr. Carlen.

The entire class watched, wondering if she was going to bite him.

"Mr. Carlen, Joseph and I are going to walk out of this classroom and you're not going to have a problem with that, right?"

Mr. Carlen's face softened and he nodded.

"Of course not Ms. Santibella."

"Thank you."

She turned and walked back to her desk and picked up her book.

"Come on," she once again said to Joe.

He stood up and followed her out the back door of the classroom.

"Ok what did you just do?" he asked.

"It's called compulsion."

"Compulsion?"

"You would probably relate it to charming. I can change his mind so he'll agree with me."

"Wow, can you do that with everyone?"

"Usually. It's harder to do on other vampires though and some humans are immune to it."

"How so?"

"We do not know but we assume it's a gift just like the kinds we are given."

"Gifts?"

"I think I should give you the Vampire 101 lesson."

"I'm all ears, after all, we're going to be friends right?"

She looked at him, her face growing serious but changing quickly.

"We can try."

Joe gave her a bright smile and they walked outside.

* * *

"I call the banjo today," Kevin said when he walked into the music room.

"Joe always plays the banjo," Nick said.

"Looks like we beat him to class so therefore I get it."

The boys sat next to Stella.

"Where's Joe?" she asked.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Nick said.

But he didn't show up, at all.

"You know he wasn't in chemistry either," Kevin said.

"Yeah I didn't see him at lunch either," Stella admitted, looking worried.

"Guys I'm sure he's fine. You know every once in a while he skips class to catch some alone time."

"Yeah but he always tells us when he does. Oh my god, the vampire must have gotten to him!"

News about 'Mila the Vampire' quickly spread around school and soon every kid, or at least those that hadn't run home, wanted to see if she was really there.

"I bet that's just a rumor too. I mean a vampire at Horace? Come on, that's ridiculous," Nick said, completely sure that Mila was just a made up story.

"How do you know Nick? They exist remember?"

"But not here. They always stay together in their communities."

"Dude who cares if there is a vampire here or not," Kevin started. "I hear they are hot and apparently they're harmless."

"Yeah, unless you piss one off," Stella said.

"Chill, seriously. I'm sure we'll see Joe at home. Let's go."

Nick tugged at Stella's arm and they left.

* * *

"So you're half mortal which means you can actually die easily?"

"Yeah. I mean it's still hard but if you take into account how much harder it is to kill a full vampire you'll notice the difference. It doesn't make me weaker though just more vulnerable."

"You're still dead though?"

"Half."

Vampire 101 turned out to be the longest class Joe had ever taken. He and Mila ended up spending the rest of the school day together, skipping every class. Right now they were sitting out in the courtyard, Mila sitting on the opposite side of the picnic table they were at.

Mila gave Joe the entire history of her life, vampires and her family.

The history of vampires was pretty basic. She told him where they originated and that they had actually been around since humankind was created. She told him about vampire communities and how humans had actually started moving into them after a while to seek companionship with vampires. Humans and vampires had been together way before vampires had officially come out to the world but relationships had always been kept secret so the identity of vampires would remain safe.

Joe learned there were four types of vampires.

Dracul's were full vampires and perhaps the strongest. Dracul's could only be born from two Dracul parents. Although the strongest of the vampire kind, Dracul's had to deal with certain things that others vampires didn't. Dracul's could go out during the day but could only spend a limited time under direct sunlight. They also required sleep which other vampires didn't and could not eat regular food but could only drink blood.

Strigoi were the only sinister vampire. Strigoi were vampires that killed other vampires. You could not give birth to a Strigoi and once a Strigoi there was no way to reproduce, whether it be with a human or other vampire. Strigoi could only go out at night and traveled in packs. Alone a Strigoi was typically defenseless because they tired easily but in packs they were lethal.

Strigoi usually migrated as the sun moved but always remained up north. Although they did kill humans, word about the deaths they caused never became public because they were very meticulous and never left any evidence of a body once finished.

Moroi, which was what Mila was, were half Dracul and half mortal and were the offspring of Dracul's and Moroi or Dracul's and mortals. Moroi were the only kind of vampires that received special gifts. Some could read minds, others could shape shift. Most Moroi had the gift of compulsion, some stronger than others, and some had special powers that were rarely seen. If a Moroi killed another vampire and became Strigoi they would lose their power.

A Jacklo was a fully mortal vampire which never needed blood to survive but simply craved it. They were the offspring of Moroi and mortals and the weakest of the vampire kind. Jacklo's lived the simplest among humans and rarely even considered themselves a vampire.

Mila's family history was also really interesting.

The Santibella's were an ancient royal family that came from Italian decent and had over time migrated to the United States. The 'elders', as they were called, remained in Italy to head the Italian leg of 'The Silver Commerce', the Royal Vampire Committee. Her father was a Dracul and a straight descendant from the Santibella's and her mother was a Moroi.

"So what's your gift aside from compulsion?"

"I'm kind of one of the weird ones. I'm what they call a Barceló Moroi which means I feel other people's pain and have the power to completely change a person's mind. I can jump into their head and twist what they want to do and make it what I want."

Joe's jaw dropped.

"Is that easy?"

"It depends on the person, the situation and my condition. It also hurts and weakens me. There has only ever been one more Barceló Moroi and he has always kept to himself so I've pretty much been learning about it through my own actions."

"Oh, and what do you mean you can feel other peoples' pain? Like someone gets a paper cut and you know?"

She chuckled.

"It's a little more serious. If someone is going through great physical or emotional pain it'll send a shock up to my brain and it's probably the worst pain anyone can feel. If someone has had a troubled past and have their pain stuck in their conscience and I touch them I'll feel it. It's all very complicated and I still haven't fully grasped everything yet."

Joe sat back and shook his head.

"Just give me a second to take all of this in."

Mila stood and sat down next to Joe and put her hand on his back.

"_This is insane and it's real. This isn't the boogeyman or Big Foot. This is a real vampire._"

"Are you comparing me to Big Foot?" she asked.

"Huh? How'd you know that?"

"I can read your thoughts remember?"

"Can you only do that by touching me?"

"No, but they come in clearer when I am. I didn't mean to invade your privacy; I just wanted to know if you were uncomfortable. If you are Joseph please tell me. I will not lie and say that things with me are simple and safe. I mean we've never lost an attack but it's still dangerous."

"You've been attacked?"

"You know what? I think maybe we should save that topic for another time."

Joe nodded.

Mila glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit, it's five-thirty."

Joe jumped up.

"Five-thirty?! Oh my god Stella is going to kill me."

"Stella? Is that your girlfriend?"

"Best friend slash stylist."

"That's right, you're a Jonas."

"You knew I was a Jonas this whole time and didn't freak?"

"I'm a vampire Joseph forgive me for not getting fazed by rock stars."

"Right, I almost forgot."

She smiled and started to the parking lot.

"Would you like to come over?" Joe asked.

"I'm sorry but that won't be happening any time soon."

"Why not? I thought we hit it off pretty good."

"We did and I'll admit that I like you very much but like I said I'm still dangerous."

"But you just told me your whole life story, I know you're not."

"To say the least you don't know anything Joseph. There's plenty about me you don't know and as much as I hate to admit it there is much about me that's dangerous. I can do things no living or dead person should be able to do. For you it may seem cool but this is my life and those aren't just gifts, they're also curses. I try to keep myself away from humans because I don't want to endanger them. That's why I was homeschooled for so long. I'm different, even from other vampires and it makes life hard for not only me but also those close to me. I would never want to put someone in that position, not if I can help it. Not only that but your scent is extremely potent and it's taken all my strength to not force myself on you."

"Is that why you spent most of the time sitting so far away from me?"

"Yes. It's easier for me to control myself when farther away. Right now I need time away from you so my body can calm down. Once I get used to your scent I'll be able to openly spend more time with you. You may have not noticed but our long conversation drove me insane because the longer I sat with you the more I wanted you."

"I can honestly say I don't have a problem with that."

"You should since the reason I wanted you was for your blood."

"Ok, awesome feeling not so awesome anymore."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not and I hate making people feel that way. Now as fun as this has been I need to get away from you and your intoxicating scent."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked as she climbed into her G-Wagon.

"It depends on my body. I've already let you get to my head and I'll need to rest deeply before I can see you again."

A frown appeared on Joe's face.

"Remember it's not because I don't like you. My body and my mind want two different things right now and unfortunately vampire senses aren't ones you can just push away. So I'll see you when I can Joseph."

"I'll wait for you."

"I'd like that."

She smiled once more then started the car and pulled out.

Joe sighed and turned to his car.

He was sure he had just fallen for 'Mila the Vampire'.

* * *

**I know it's different but I really wanted to incorporate all three because I thought it would be interesting. So bare with me on this one if you can. **


End file.
